


That Mouth

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gif Inspired, Gift Fic, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick flash-written drabble from last month.  Written for <a href="http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/">cuteashale</a> simply because she’s adorable and loves to give me ideas in her tags.  :P</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/78832507981/imdeanscherrypie-but-this-looks-like-deputy%22">this NSFW post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"You going to come for me?" Parrish strokes his hand up and down, "You gonna nut all over my lips and tongue? Get it on my face and all up in my hair?"

Stiles worries at his bottom lip with his teeth. One of his hands is lightly resting on Parrish's hair.

"Come on, baby."  Parrish smiles up at him, "Fucking paint my face. Give me what I want." His tongue flicks out, teasing at Stiles' dick, pre-come smearing on spit-shiny pink lips.

"Fuck!  You have such a dirty mouth."

"How about you give me something to wash it out with, then?"

Stiles' hand reaches back to brace on the concrete behind him, the other pulling Parrish closer, "Oh no, mister. You're gonna swallow. Every.  Single.  Drop."

Parrish smiles, "Yes, sir," and opens his mouth, tongue coming out to catch those first drops.  He works Stiles through it, hand stroking, milking him dry.

Stiles watches as Parrish sucks him clean, never breaking eye contact.  He shifts to slip into the pool and wraps both arms around Parrish' neck as he speaks, "I love that mouth."

Parrish blushes, "I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
